Storm Clouds and Silver Linings
by Deebelle1
Summary: When it comes to Hollywood, everyone wants their fifteen minutes of fame. People lie, cheat, and steal for it, and because Bella had been born into it the glitz and glamour she was often a target. She decided to disappear from the limelight, after being used and abused for the last time. Now, Bella just hopes to find the silver lining in an otherwise storm cloud filled life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my entry for the FicThisGif contest. I was holding off on posting it until it could be expanded into a multi chapter piece but until then, I figured I'd let you all who haven't read it have a peak. I don't plan on taking this to the next step until I finish The Lucky Ones but once I do, I'll remove this and start with the"new" first chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who has supported me thus far in my writing adventures. **

**And, an extra special thanks to Bree for her amazing beta skills. You rock.**

* * *

**Title: Storm Clouds and Silver Linings**

**Summary: When it comes to Hollywood, everyone wants their fifteen minutes of fame. People lie, cheat, and steal for it, and because Bella had been born into it the glitz and glamour she was often a target. She decided to disappear from the limelight, after being used and abused for the last time. Now, Bella just hopes to find the silver lining in an otherwise storm cloud filled life. **

**Warnings: Strong language throughout. Mild violence and cheating in the beginning and then some lemonade. ;)**

* * *

Storm Clouds and Silver Linings

Growing up in the land of pomp and circumstance was a challenge for most, one I had mastered but deep down despised. I was what some called Hollywood royalty. The only biological child of Renée Swan, nine-time Academy Award winning actress, and Charlie Swan, writer-cum-director-cum-producer-cum-studio mogul. I wasn't an actress or a model, even though I could be with my above average, girl-next-door looks. I avoided all the stereotypical Hollywood scenes.

Always having to look your best and one-up your so-called friends was a monotonous life. I was sick of it. Sick of the drama, sick of the tension, sick of acting like anyone around me actually gave a fuck about me. All they cared about was the fifteen minutes of fame they garnered in having their name associated with mine; at least, the one they all knew.

No one, apart from my father and best friend, knew what I did for a living. I wrote scripts. Academy Award winning scripts. Now at twenty-six, I had already won two Oscars. I was always in attendance when I won, but 'Marie Masen' never was. It was the best-kept secret in Hollywood; even Google didn't know who she/I was. All of my awards were kept in my secret office, which only two people knew about: my father and Jasper.

My father, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Emily were the closest people to me. Those five I trusted the most, but only Jasper and Charlie with my life.

Jasper was my very best friend and Marie's publicist. I could tell him anything and I knew he'd take it to his grave. His shaggy, sun-bleached hair hung down to his shoulders, and his mossy green eyes were always bright but aware of everything going on around him. His lanky, surfer physique was naturally sun kissed from hours spent surfing the waves in Malibu.

Rose was Jasper's older sister, and she had the body of a 1950's pin-up girl. Her platinum blonde locks hung in waves down her back, and when she cast her honeycomb hazel eyes at you, she could make you do her bidding. Her no nonsense, take no prisoners attitude kept the paparazzi at bay when she visited my brother and her husband, Emmett, on set.

Emmett and Emily were my older, adopted twin brother and sister. Both had black hair and bright blue eyes. While Emmett's hair was curly, Emily's was pin-straight. While Emmett was built like a body builder, Emily was borderline anorexic, constantly dieting to keep off the ten pounds the camera adds. They were currently starring in some crime drama together. They'd taken right to the business and followed in my mother's footsteps, unlike me. Since I tried to avoid the limelight, we weren't that close, but I knew they all cared about me.

While in high school, I watched as those who I was once close to collapsed under the pressure and paparazzi. It made me realize that I didn't want that life and I had to get out of this hell before I completely lost myself as well. They were addicted to the alcohol and drugs and the fame that they believed was more important than what they accomplished in life. It was sad, really, and I was most appreciative that I had Jasper to steer me away from all temptations by spending time with him on the beach or studying for my Masters.

Tonight was the premiere for my mother's latest movie, and we were all expected to show up and support her. My best friend and the only person I believed would never hurt me, Jasper, was my escort, since my boyfriend Jacob was unable to attend due to a prior commitment.

Jazz knew how much I hated these kinds of things and was a strong support system for me when I was forced to do something I could not stand.

"Relax, Bells, you're stunning and I won't let you fall." Jasper kissed my cheek and stepped out.

I exited the limo after him, wearing my perfected smile. While I was used to the continuous flashes and screams, I hated it. I didn't choose this life, like I stated before; I was born into it.

"Isabella!"

"Jasper!"

"Over here!"

"This way, please!" _At least he said please this time,_ I thought.

"Who are you wearing?"

"Did you break up with Jacob?"

"When did you and Jasper start dating?" I mentally rolled my eyes.

The questions flew faster and faster as I posed for pictures with Jasper, ignoring them all.

"Jasper, this way!"

"Isabella, look right!"

"Please, just one word!"

As if I would ever answer the vultures who spent their lives torturing me. I'd been dubbed "The Silent One" of my siblings in the press, since I'd never spoken on the red carpet, much to the displeasure of my mother. I always dressed the part as she expected, but I owed those ruthless bastards nothing.

Tonight was no exception when it came to looking the part. I wore a black silk and chiffon Roberto Cavalli gown that _she_ chose. I was showing way more of my ample cleavage than I'd ever want to, and a pair of Jimmy Choo sling-back silver heels that also cost more than all twenty pairs of Chucks in my closet combined. Her spending knew no bounds, and neither did Jacob's.

I put on the one-of-a-kind multi strand Tahitian pearl and raw diamond necklaces that Jacob had given me for our one-year anniversary. It was too much, and I rarely wore it, but for some reason I chose tonight as one of those special occasions. I was positive the cost alone could feed all the starving kids in New Guinea for a few years, at least.

My naturally auburn locks were set in a wild array of sexy curls pinned loosely at the base of my neck, per her request. My dark chocolate eyes were rimmed with charcoal liner and shimmery shadow. My lips were lightly glossed in a pale pink. My peaches and cream skin was the envy of many, but none of it mattered. I was simply Renée Swan's puppet for the evening.

After the film ended, attendance was required at the after party being held at The Library in The Redbury Hotel. It was located on the second floor and featured a unique indoor-outdoor seating area. While it was closed off to majority of the public tonight, all of Hollywood's actors and actresses were allowed in at any time.

It was the same old, same old brown-nosing and ass-kissing event I'd been to before. Even after only thirty-five minutes, I was ready to leave. Needing a break, I told Jasper I was going to find the stairwell for a little breather.

Once I was hidden away from all the judgmental looks, I closed my eyes and practiced the breathing techniques my therapist recommended. I was brought out of my quiet place by heavy panting. Unsure of what was going on, I peeked over the railing at the lower stairs.

The scene I witnessed was straight out of an X-rated movie.

"What the fuck is this?" I shouted at them.

My assistant, Vanessa, was on her knees with Jacob's obviously pathetic excuse for a dick in her mouth. I'd scared the shit out of them, causing her to choke. _Serves you right, bitch!_

I turned and quickly made my escape toward the party, wanting to find Jazz and get the hell out of there. That was the last straw; I was through with all the fake bitches and cheating assholes. Hollywood life had fucked with me for the last time.

I'd just made it back into the main area of the club and pushed my way through the hordes of people, searching for Jasper. The quicker I got out of there, the better. I finally spotted him talking to his sister, Rose, but before I could make my way to them, Jacob's big, meaty paw grabbed a hold of arm, stopping me.

"Get your fucking hands off me before I expose you for the lying, cheating bastard you are in front of all these people," I stated in a deadly calm voice, facing away from him, my eyes closed. I was trying so hard to maintain my composure.

"Isabella, please, let me–" he started after releasing my arm and spinning me around to face him.

"Let you what?" I asked condescendingly. "Try and talk your dick out of her mouth? I don't think so. The visual was explanation enough," I said, pushing him in the chest and away from me.

"Oh, come off it. You're a prude. We've been together for over a year and the most we've ever done is kiss!" Jacob shouted as the music stopped.

I was beyond pissed. Decorum be damned, I had been used for the last time by these wannabe social climbers.

"Fuck you!" I screamed right back. The room was so quiet now, you could hear a pin drop. "Why would I fuck you, when deep down I knew you weren't worth my time? I gave you the benefit of the doubt until now. You're just like the rest of them, using me to get your foot in the door with my father, trying to make a name for yourself through my family and me. At least I found out the truth before you got any further in the business. Take your pencil dick back to the whore you're using, because I guaran-fucking-tee she'll be the only one who will have you now that everyone in this room knows you for what you really are – a lying, cheating bastard! Hell, you'll be lucky if you can find a job in the porn industry with your itty, bitty penis now!"

He was fuming and hadn't noticed the security team or the cops that were approaching us from behind. His anger reached an all-time high as he slapped me in front of everyone. Jasper quickly pulled me back into his arms, but I broke away once I saw that the cops had cuffed Jacob. I was going to say my final peace to him here.

Since Jacob was already handcuffed and was being read his rights, I wasn't scared that he'd be able to hit me again. I walked right up to him, chest to chest, looked him in the eyes, and said, "This right here," I said, pointing to my cheek, "is exactly why I knew you weren't worthy of getting into my pants."

Like a scene right out of the movies, I ripped his necklaces off from around my neck. He watched in shock as the thousands upon thousands of dollars he'd spent on the pearls and diamonds broke away from the string. They sparkled in the light as they flew through the air, scattering soundlessly on the carpeted floor. They represented nothing but all of his broken promises and the empty lies that he'd told. I was worth more than every single gem that lay at my feet.

I paid no attention as they removed Jacob from the building. My focus was now solely on Vanessa and exposing her for the dirty little slut that she was. She was standing off to the side, tears streaming down her face; she knew I wasn't close to being done, and was gunning for her now. This 'quiet one' was no more. I had more that needed to be said.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Do what you're best at and get down on those pretty little knees again so you can clean this mess up. It is, after all, your final paycheck from me for your performance in the stairwell," I stated, pointing to the scattered jewels at my feet.

Mockingly, I continued to torture and humiliate her, just like I had been. "Hurry up! There are thousands of dollars worth of pearls and diamonds waiting for your dirty, slimy hands to take. Jacob probably forgot to take care of you before he was carted off by the police, I'm guessing. I should be thanking you for showing me his true colors, but once a slut, always a slut. Good luck ever finding another job outside of a strip club in the valley. You're just not pretty enough for anything else."

She finally realized everyone was watching and waiting to see what she would do. In Hollywood, there are rules. One of those was, 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you,' and another was, 'You don't fuck with Charlie Swan's daughter if you ever hope to make it in the business'. She knew it was over for her, too. Once she'd finished cleaning, security escorted Vanessa away. She was lucky I didn't ask the cops to arrest her for solicitation and public indecency.

My mother should have been ecstatic by my award winning performance, but no, she appeared to be appalled by me. I'd never win with her. Instead, she stood off to the side, stunned by my outburst, nothing but embarrassment showing on her face since I had completely ruined her party with my display. I shook my head at her and finally allowed Jasper to lead me away from everyone. I felt completely defeated by her. With my mother's lack of support I asked Jasper to take me away…away from the club, my family, my life. I just wanted to disappear off the face of the earth.

He called for the limo, and once it arrived, I hid myself behind him while security boxed me in for protection as we made our way toward it.

"Isabella, why was Jacob just escorted way by the cops?"

"Isabella!"

"Isabella!"

"What happen in there?"

"Isabella!"

"Give us something!"

They shouted as camera flashes continued to go off. I was being pushed and pulled by security as we fought our way through the madness.

Once we were finally in the enclosed space, I broke. Tears started to stream down my face, over what I'm sure was now a bruised cheek. Jasper just held me as I ruined his tux with my tears.

By the time we pulled up to my gated house I was done crying and only sniffling remained. Jasper carried me up to the door and keyed in the code for the door to unlock and disarm the alarm, while still holding me. He set me on the couch and quickly ran to the kitchen for ice.

He sat down on the coffee table in front of me and placed the icepack on my cheek, which caused me to hiss from the cold.

"Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

With my eyes still closed, I shrugged my shoulders and waited for the cold to numb my cheek. The rest of me was already numb.

"Do _not _give him this power over you, Isabella," Jasper said sternly.

I sighed, lost in my head. _Was that what I was doing? Was I giving him the power to hurt me when deep down I knew he was really with me for me? _

_Screw that! _

I opened my eyes and stared directly at Jasper. He must have seen what he wanted to because a big, crooked grin took over his face.

"There's my Bells!" he exclaimed. I smiled back. "There's the spitfire I know and love."

I laughed. He always knew how to bring me out of a funk.

The doorbell ringing interrupted our laughter.

"Wait here. I'll see who it is and get rid of them." He left the room to answer the door.

I couldn't make out the hushed whispers until my brother's loud mouth couldn't be contained anymore.

"I'm not leaving until I see that Bella is alright!" he yelled.

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to hear his 'I told you so's, but I knew he wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted.

"It's okay, Jazz, let the big oaf in," I shouted toward them.

The sound of footsteps came closer, but it was the sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floor that had my back ramrod straight. The last person I wanted to see was my mother.

Once the steps stopped, I felt the couch dip next to me and a hand lightly trace the mark on my cheek. "How are you doing, Bella?"

Hearing Rose's voice allowed me to relax again and open my eyes slowly. I'd never been more grateful to only see her and Emmett standing with Jazz.

"Other than being completely embarrassed by the scene, I'm fine," I answered honestly.

"Are you sure? I could get arrested too and have the cops lock me in a cell with him and make him wish he was never born," Emmett said jokingly, but completely serious at the same time.

"He's not worth it, Em. He dug the hole himself by hitting me in front of cops and all those witnesses. Hell, I'm sure someone at the party most likely recorded the entire scene with their phone and already sent it to TMZ, even though the club has a no camera policy.

"I'm also sure if we bring up any of the rag sites, the headlines will read 'The Silent One Goes Psycho'. I'm pretty positive that our _mother_ has already notified her publicist and lawyers to pull the articles so her _reputation _isn't tarnished," I spewed out.

Emmett finally quit his pacing and sat down on my other side. He said he was sorry for being so distant and believing the lies our mother had been feeding him about me being jealous of his and Emmy's success. I placated him, but knew in my heart the bonds we shared before had been broken and a lot of time would be needed to repair the damage.

After Rose and Em left, I got ready for bed. I took some Ibuprofen, climbed under the covers of my California King bed, and snuggled up to Jazz. It was nothing more than that now. We'd been there and done that when we were seventeen, just to be done with it, and we knew we'd never be more than friends.

"I'll always be here for you, Bells." He kissed my forehead and I hugged him tighter.

"I know, Jazz, and I love you for it. Thank you for always being my best friend," I said before allowing sleep to claim me.

*SCaSL*

A week had passed since the incident, and I couldn't stay in L.A. any longer. The paparazzi were even more ruthless than before and were camped outside the gates of where I lived. I had to get away from it all, find some place secluded and isolated from my humdrum life. I pulled up Google and typed in 'most remote locations in the continental US.' Pulling up one of the links, I was shocked by how remote the locations were; hell, they were too remote even for me, but one place stood out more than the others. Southeast Oregon. It wasn't too far away, but a turn in the right direction.

The pictures were breathtaking, so I pulled up Google Maps and zoomed in on Oregon, trying to narrow it down to a place of interest.

I was enamored by all the lakes in the area. Of course I'd heard of Crater Lake and its beauty, but I was sure a lot of tourists hit that area so I kept searching. I finally happened upon Diamond Lake, which was just to the north. It had a majestic appeal all on its own that soothed me.

Another click and I found exactly what I was looking for: the Cullen Cabin Resort on Diamond Lake. I swore it was kismet, and started a list to get going. After a quick phone call I had myself a little getaway and a full-fledged plan of action.

Not comfortable with the idea of driving my little Prius up in the snow, I called Rose. She knew everything about cars and trucks, and was happy to go with me, but while I waited I narrowed it down to the specs I wanted in my new SUV.

I directed her to the same dealership at which we got my Prius. I walked through the showroom, looking at all the vehicles on display and quickly found what I wanted: The Hybrid Highlander–Limited Edition. It was perfect except for the color. I wanted grey, not black.

We were approach by a sleazy salesman by the name of Mike who spoke to our breasts, not our faces. Since he obviously wasn't looking for a sale, I went in search of someone who was. Angela was quick to answer all of my questions. If I had to put up with Mike, I would've haggled until he only had a two hundred dollar commission; with Angela, I even tipped her when she offered to take care of the DMV paperwork herself so I wouldn't have to deal with the paparazzi there. I gave her Jasper's business card and asked her to call him once she had the plates, then I would be back to pick them up.

Not wanting to waste time, I quickly ran some errands. I stopped at my favorite spa and stocked up on all of my bathroom essentials. Next, I went to Macy's and bought four pairs of boots, a hooded down puffer coat, a raincoat, five sets of thermal pajamas, ten long sleeved Henley's, and six new pairs of jeans. Since I hadn't heard from Angela yet, I headed to Target to pick up the final things I figured I would need. This time, I donned my trusty ball cap and sunglasses to avoid recognition. I grabbed the laundry supplies, candles and matches, a new Brita pitcher and filters, socks, gloves, scarves, an umbrella, sanitary products, toothpaste, deodorant, and any other thing I could think of. I even got in for an emergency appointment with my gynecologist to pick up a six-month supply of my birth control pills. I may not have been having sex, but I liked regularity when it came to Aunt Flow.

I had just left The Coffee Bean and Tealeaf when Jasper called, saying Angela had the plates. While I made my way back to the dealership, I explained my plans. We were still talking when I arrived back at the dealership so we quickly decided on a pizza and movie night at my place; that way I could give him all the details and start packing.

I gave Angela the gift card I got her as a final thank you and went back to my house. Luck was on my side when I noticed there weren't any bottom feeders lurking outside the gates.

I had just finished my final load of laundry when I heard Jazz shout, "Honey, I'm home!"

I shouted back my location so he could join me while I continued to pack.

Jasper took my suitcases to the car as I finished filling them. By the time the task was complete, I had two jumbo sized cases of clothes, a medium one filled with shoes, another medium one filled with all of my bathroom supplies, a crate full of laundry and safety supplies, and a seventy-one quart plastic storage bin filled with non-perishable foods.

"Are you sure you're not leaving me forever, Bells?" Jazz asked as he stared at the filled to the brim Highlander.

"I swear. I just need to get away from all the bullshit and drama," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I talked to Charlie yesterday, and while he understood, he wasn't happy about my plan. Besides, I booked a two bedroom cabin in hopes that a certain someone might want to see me, or even check up on me."

"I'm a beach bum, Bells, not a snow moose. Why couldn't you have chosen an island escape instead?" he moaned as we made our way back into the kitchen for cold pizza.

"Because, the only islands the stalkerazzi won't troll don't have indoor plumbing, grocery stores, or electricity. No matter how much I love you, I'm not roughing it on a deserted island," I replied before taking my pizza and Blue Moon into the living room.

We talked for a little while longer before we hit the hay.

At seven o'clock in the morning, my SUV was loaded up with all my important belongings, my GPS was programmed, and Google map directions were printed out just in case. I gave Jasper a hug goodbye, and he promised to check on my house and mail three times a week, while I promised to text or call each time I stopped. It wasn't long before I was headed north on the 405 freeway toward Oregon. When the 405 became the 5, I continued driving; only stopping for food, gas, bathroom breaks, and to text Jazz. I finally had made it to Redding after ten hours on the road. The weather had taken a turn for the worse, and trying to get past Mount Shasta in the dark was a little too risky for my liking because of the snow and ice.

I pulled off the freeway and located a Red Lion Inn; hoping for a vacancy, I pulled in. At that point, I was just tired and hungry. There was an Applebee's across the street, so I called in an order to-go before trying my luck out on a room.

Donning a baseball cap, I tightened my jacket around me and made my way to the lobby, hoping to not be recognized. I was able to obtain a room and checked in with my pseudonym ID as an extra precaution.

I climbed back into my vehicle and drove across the street to wait for my food. I called Jasper and updated him as to my whereabouts. After him, I called my dad as well and we talked until my food arrived.

Thankfully, the room was pretty clean and it didn't reek of cigarettes. I dragged everything of importance into the room along with my food. Once I was finished, I collapsed under the covers and was fast asleep.

I didn't wake up until the alarm buzzed on my phone early the next morning.

Once I was dressed and ready to hit the road again, I packed my SUV and turned in the keycard. Before leaving, I stopped for gas, then was on back on the 5 until it was time to transition onto Route 97 headed toward Klamath Falls, Oregon. It was my last planned gas stop before the final ninety or so miles to my retreat, Cullen Cabin Resorts.

Snow blanketed the earth all around me as I crept closer and closer to my final destination. Even though the sun was shining, I drove carefully since I'd never navigated snow and icy roads before. Tall pine trees were cloaked under the fresh snowfall that lined Highway 138 as I drove deeper into the wilderness and toward my serenity.

If I weren't so excited about reaching the resort, I would've stopped and taken pictures of the untouched white wilderness.

Following the GPS that was thankfully still working, I turned onto Diamond Lake Loop; a huge sign indicated I was going in the right direction.

Once I finally arrived, I parked my SUV, tightened my jacket, put on my gloves and hat, and made my way to the main lodge. It looked like a ski chalet right out of Aspen. It was over four stories tall, and the lake, frozen solid, rested in the background. Even thought the freezing cold air chilled me to the bone as I walked, I knew it was the most tranquil place I'd ever been.

It was then that I knew I'd made the right decision.

*SCaSL*

As I checked in, I was also told the groceries I requested had been stocked and I could call the front desk if I needed anything else. Seth, one of the cabin valets, was instructed to guide and assist me with anything I required for settling in.

I followed behind Seth's all-terrain golf cart as he led me to my cabin.

I wasn't prepared for the charming yet whimsical beauty of the two-story cabins. The exterior was covered in weather-riddled cedar shingles and a covered porch faced out onto the still frozen and snow covered lake. Icicles hung along the edges of the roof, adding to the winter wonderland feel. The Adirondack chairs gave visitors a place to sit and gaze out upon the wildlife and wilderness.

Indoor was no exception to the quaint, relaxing setting. The walls consisted of honey pine paneling and a massive stone incased gas fireplace that was already warming the cozy living room. An oversized plum colored couch faced two, polychromatic library chairs. A small, natural wood coffee table sat in front of the couch and a similar side table sat between the chairs. Above the fireplace sat a flat screen television and stairs behind the chairs led upstairs to one of the two bedrooms and baths.

Opposite the living room was a small four-seater dining room table. It was open to apartment-style kitchen. I continued explore the cabin as Seth began bringing in my belongings. Knowing how much I brought, I saved the rest of the exploring for after he left and started to help.

I could tell Seth was shocked by the amount of things I had but, he said nothing. I thanked him for his help and set him off back to the chalet with his pocket fifty dollars heavier.

I spent the first night getting settled in and talking to Jasper through our iPhone's FaceTime application.

*SCaSL*

I spent the first month hiding in seclusion, waiting for my face to disappear from the rag-mags and online gossip sites while working on a new script. Even though I was in a remote area of Oregon, we still had WiFi, and I was sure at least one person could possibly recognize me. I wanted the solitude of the snowy mountains and frozen lake to be my escape; for how long, I wasn't sure, but luckily money wasn't an issue and I intended to embrace my self-imposed isolation.

Once I was sure I wasn't front page news anymore, I ventured out from the lovely cabin I rented, though I still used a simple disguise as an extra safety measure. I finally inquired about all the activities that were offered to me when I checked in. Esme, one of the propitiators, indicated that one of her sons, Edward, gave snowmobile tours up to three times a day when they were really busy. Never having been on one before, I was nervous, but the walls of the cabin were slowly closing in on me and I needed some fresh air. Even my nightly conversations with Jasper weren't helping anymore and he knew it, so he encouraged me to explore the Oregon beauty.

I reserved the two o'clock trip for that afternoon. I purchased the snow outfit that Esme recommended, and then had lunch in the restaurant. Once I'd changed into my newly acquired snow bunny outfit, Esme promised my belongings would be delivered back to my cabin so I wouldn't have to trek back there before my trip. I chose to sit on one of the comfortable couches by the fireplace in the lobby while I was waiting for Edward.

While I was waiting, I witnessed people come and go through the lobby on their ways to places unknown to me. I watched a lone man slowly make his way toward the entrance. He used the toe of his boots to knock-off as much excess snow before entering. He undid the red scarf he used to protect his face and neck, then pulled the black beanie from his head and revealed the disarrayed cinnamon colored locks he'd be hiding.

I sucked in a breath as he ran his already ungloved hand through his hair, trying to give it some sort of semblance of order. He then scratched at the day's growth of beard he was sporting. I continued to stare, mesmerized by this handsome and rugged man shoving his things into the pockets of his coat before taking it off and leaving him standing in the black snow pants that hugged his thighs tightly and a red thermal Henley.

As my eyes roamed back up to his face, I was shocked to see him watching me with what only one could call a 'come hither' smirk. I swiftly looked away and focused on my hands, which were shaking from the need to touch him and find out if he was real.

Embarrassed but not wanting to miss him walking into the lobby, I kept track of his movements in my peripheral vision.

I got a great view of his ass as he approached the front desk. I wanted to get my hands on him and peel his clothes off layer by layer before licking, kissing, and sucking on every part of what I was positive was the most prefect male physique I'd ever have the hope of seeing nude.

The grandfather clock started to chime, signaling Edward was now late for our ride and that took my attention away from Mister Mountaineer. Tardiness was something I hated, so he wasn't starting off on a positive note with me and my nerves were already on edge. I closed my eyes and stewed, internally debating whether I should just head back to my cabin and forget the whole idea of exploring the wilderness.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you waiting for the snowmobile tour?" a deep and honeyed voice asked.

Before I opened my eyes, I let his voice resonant through my senses and it warmed me to the core and soothed my soul, which caused me to smile.

I finally opened my eyes and was met with sage colored eyes. There stood my Mr. M, who was watching me just as closely, with a hungry look in those expressive eyes and it sent shivers down my spine.

Not wanting to waste a moment in his presences, I answered. "Yes, I'm Bella. Are you Edward?"

"I am. Are you ready to go?" I nodded and he helped me off the couch. My heart was beating erratically.

He asked me a few more questions about my level of familiarity with snowmobiling, which I explained was nil. He abandoned his initial plan of solo rides because of my inexperience and decided on riding tandem.

With helmets in place and a huge smile on my face, we set off with me on the back of his snowmobile. My arms wrapped tightly around his waist as I squealed at the speed we were moving at. Edward's laughter was barely audible over the machine.

He stuck the tour to the rim of the lake, since the center started to show signs of thawing. He slowed to a stop when he spotted a female antelope leading her calf through a thicket of trees, most likely in search of food. It was a beautiful picture, new life, springing forward through the winter's hibernation.

It was a truly thrilling ride, and after we got back to the chalet, Edward and I sat in the lobby and talked about what it was like for him growing up here. I loved listening to the adventures he and his sister Alice got up to. It was such a stark difference from the reality I grew up in. I was envious of their bond and their childhood.

By the time he led me back to my cabin, it was well past dinner-time. I invited him in for a late supper and he accepted.

While we sat at the little table eating and talking, I realized that this man, in one day, had me laughing and smiling more than I had in my entire life.

I then figured out that I would never find this all encompassing happiness and passion for life without him showing me how. Who knew I was capable of opening myself up after all the anger and hurt? Who knew that all it would take was a ride on the back of a snowmobile to fall head over heels in love? Apparently I did, but now the question was, did he? Time would only tell.

*SCaSL*

We spent the rest of April and the beginning of May becoming closer and closer. The script I'd been working on when I first arrived was long forgotten as my days were filled with Edward. Life in Hollywood slowly drifted away, like leaves on a tree in the autumn. My dependency on Jasper weaned as I began to trust more in myself and the relationship that Edward and I were building.

With the nearest big city, Bend, being over one hundred miles away, Edward and I spent most of our time getting to know each within the resort. Besides more snowmobiling, we went snowshoeing and inner tubing. It had been the most time I'd ever spent in the snow. My cheeks were always rosy from something other than blushing now.

Our physical relationship was slower moving. We spent time in his beautiful four-bedroom log cabin, making out like teenagers, and though I knew I'd already fallen in love with him, I still had things I needed to tell him. He made me feel like the most important and special woman in the world, just like he had became the most important man in mine.

With our growing relationship came spending time with his family, too. I had lunch with his parents a few times. His sister, Alice, I had not met yet. Based on the things he and his parents had told me about her, I knew she would immediately recognize me, so I always had 'things' to do when I knew she'd be around. Once he knew everything, I would be okay with spending time getting to know her personally.

One night after a really close call with running into Alice, the moment of truth had arrived. We had just finished our meal and sat down on the sofa in my cabin. The weather was horrendous, so he would be staying the night. We had just had a romantic dinner and were getting ready to snuggle and watch a movie when he uttered the words, "We've spent so much time together but I just can't help but feel like I know you from somewhere or sometime before, you know?" I froze. _Oh yeah, I knew._

The last thing I wanted him to think was that I was exactly like how I was portrayed by the media.

I sighed. I didn't want to talk about where I came from yet, but I couldn't risk waiting and having everything blow up in my face. Jasper had been pushing me to be honest and that time had arrived; I just wasn't sure I was ready. I wanted a longer chance for him to see I wasn't that girl, but like most things in my life, it wasn't meant to be.

"You know me as Bella, but my legal name is Isabella Marie Swan." Before I could continue, I saw the light bulb go off and the recognition set it.

"Wow." He was quiet after that, and I sat, watching him, waiting to see if he still wanted to know more about the woman he'd had been spending time with or if he was going to walk away.

He got up and started to pace; it wasn't looking good for me when he spoke again. "That was not what I was expecting you to say. I figured a simple response of, "me, too," not, "I'm Hollywood's princess." I mean, I've obviously seen your pictures, but it's been a while since my sister, the go-to girl for all fashion and celebrity news, had mentioned anything about you. What brought you to our little neck of the woods?"

It wasn't a negative response. It was my turn to decide if I was going to be honest or just turn tail and run away again. I decided that if I wanted to see if this could really be that whole, 'can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the moon kind of love' that Hollywood's romantic comedies make us fantasized about, I had to take a leap of faith and trust in us. That meant laying it all on the line with him.

So I told him the whole truth. From my very beginning up to what lead me here to the resort. It may have taken me finishing off an entire bottle of wine on my own and a few hours, but I did it. I'd never felt more free than when I finished the whole story and Edward pulled me into his arms and just held me. That simple action released all the pent up anger and resentment I'd been holding onto because I was never given a choice of whether I wanted to be in the public eye or not. It had been expected of me and I never before thought I had an option until I was sitting in that man's lap, crying my eyes out for the lost little girl I'd been and the woman I was setting free.

Once I was calmed down, I turned to look in his eyes and said, "Thank you."

A late spring blizzard had begun to blow through the Umpqua National Forest that night, dumping over four feet of snow in two days. Edward and I were watching the news when we lost power in my little cabin. Edward was quick to jump to action, grabbing the flashlight from the kitchen before he bundled back up to run outside real quick to start up the generator. The refrigerator was the only appliance he hooked up to the gas-powered generator. I lit the candles I'd brought with me and set a few in the kitchen and bathroom. I was thankful I was levelheaded enough to think of all the possibilities when I planned this trip; even the non-perishable food was an added bonus.

We were lucky the fireplace ran on natural gas and we were able to keep the living room warm. Edward brought the mattress out from my room and we made a bed for us after we moved the furniture around for space.

It wasn't the first time we would be sleeping next to each other, but it was the first time since he knew exactly who I was. I was still nervous, but I knew he cared about me as a person and not what I could do for him.

I went into the bathroom to change for bed. After I did my usual nightly routine, I gave myself a little pep talk in the mirror.

_This is the man you've come to love. He respects you and only wants you for you. Tell him how you feel, and show him how you feel. He doesn't have it in him to hurt you._

I'd put on my favorite navy blue satin and lace chemise. While the weather wasn't perfect for it, it made me feel sexy, and after all the emotions I'd released tonight, I needed to feel that way.

Edward was already settled on our makeshift bed. His bare chest glowed in the candle and firelight. His eyes darkened as he took in my exposed skin. I had wanted to feel sexy, but now I felt downright risqué. The gleam in his eye sent butterflies aflutter in my stomach. It felt almost like my first time, although with how long it had been since I'd been with a man, it damn near was.

I climbed under the covers and he pulled me to him. My nerves were at an all-time high and I wasn't so sure of what I wanted anymore. He wasn't pressuring me, and for that, I was completely grateful.

I laid there with my head on his chest, watching the flames of the fire and listening to his heartbeat. I knew I owed all my happiness to the man who was holding me. For accepting me for me so, I chose to speak from the heart and whispered the words aloud that scared me the most, "I think I fell in love with you the moment I heard you laugh. It made my heart skip a beat."

His breath hitched. It was only a few second before he said anything, but for a girl who had just made the ultimate confession, it felt like forever before he spoke. When he did finally speak, his words were everything thing I could've hoped for.

"I don't think, I _know_ that I fell in love with you the moment you answered my first question and said, "Yes." Someday in the future, I'll ask you another life changing question and I sincerely hope you answer the same way."

His confession sent sparks through me, and I quickly sat up to see if he was telling the truth. His oh-so expressive eyes told me he was. He pulled me astride him, looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I love you, Isabella Swan. Now and for all the days of my life."

A single tear slid down my cheek and in that single moment, my life was perfect. "I love you too, Edward. There will only ever be you and I promise, when you ask, my answer will always be yes."

Edward wiped away the tear and closed the distance between our lips. The sweet kisses became heated, and my fingers found purchase in his untamable locks.

He slowly slid his hand up my body, taking my chemise with them. I released his lips and hair, my arms rising to allow the gown to be removed completely. His eyes took in the naked flesh of my bosom for the first time.

He rolled us over, placing feathered kisses down my neck and clavicle. The kisses continued downward until he reached my left nipple where he began to lick, suck, and nibble. He released it with a pop, and then blew cool air to harden the tip further before giving the same treatment to the right one.

My fingers continued to glide through his silky hair, like I had dreamt about so many times before as he made his way south toward my promise land. He kissed each of my hip bones before he used his teeth and his hands to peel my lace panties down my legs as I raise my hips to help him.

He kissed back up my legs, rotating from right to left, leaving little nips occasionally along the way. I was wet, wetter than I'd been in a really long time. He parted my lips, and blew cool air hitting my moisture and causing goose bumps all along my body. I was on high alert, every nerve ending in my body on fire, his tongue finally touching me in a way I'd never let anyone before.

The roughness of his tongue rubbed my nub, sent shivers through me. I moaned, completely enraptured by the way he was working my body, showing things I'd never known before and reaching places I'd want to go again. My dam burst when he added his fingers to the mix. I cried out, thanking him for showing me delights I'd never known were possible.

As he kissed his way back up my body, I caught my breath. I kissed him, tasting myself for the first time.

I reversed our positions, wanting to return the favor and adoration that he'd just showed me. Following his example, I kissed down his chest, biting his nipples, and he moaned. I didn't linger long; the hairs on his chest tickled my nose as I licked a zigzag trail down his stomach. Reaching his boxer-briefs, I paused and looked up at him; he was watching me, waiting to see what I would do next.

I smirked, settling on my knees between his legs, I leaned over him, both hands on his abs before I pressed my nails into his skin. He hissed as I dragged them downward until I hit the band that will release him for my viewing, licking, and sucking pleasure. His back arched, and I carefully removed him from his cloth prison.

His manhood stood tall, hard and soft at the same time. A bead of moisture seeped out the tip. I quickly tasted him. He was saltier than me, but no less enjoyable. I worshiped him with my mouth until he begged me to stop, wanting only to come inside me.

I made my way up his body and kissed him again. His lips were so sweet. I slowly lowered myself onto him. He was stretching me, filling me, and I paused, giving myself a moment to just feel the fullness he was causing. It was wonderful. I slowly lifted up, allowing him to almost exit my body completely before I slid back down and encased him in my body once more.

No words were spoken as we made love that first time. Only sighs, moans, and, groans left our mouths as we allowed our bodies to talk for us. Our eyes spoke of our love as we carried on, rocking to the rhythm of our sounds.

His hands roamed my body and never settled in one place. They caressed my shoulders and back, gripped my hips and thighs, and squeezed my breasts and ass cheeks. Rotating the pressure and pleasure they inflected on my body. Soft and light, hard and rough. Their ministrations continued the sweetest of tortures and invigorating relief.

My senses were on overload as I continued rocking to and fro. My legs quivered as I crept closer and closer to my salvation. Finally, his words of love, joy, bliss, and gratification propelled us over the edge and we exploded, releasing a torrent of my emotions.

As I came back down, sated beyond blissfulness and positive it could never get better than this, I mumbled out two words before I succumbed to exhaustion. "Marry me."

*SCaSL*

When I woke up the next morning, I was convinced it was a dream. It wasn't until I felt the soreness between my legs that I knew it wasn't. With my eyes still closed, I felt around for Edward.

"Looking for me?" he asked from above.

I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. I was surprised to see him fully dressed, though. "I was," I said, watching him as he sat on the couch. "What are you doing up and dressed? Come back to bed."

He'd already taken off his jacket and was removing his boots when he answered. "I just went to check on my parents and grab some food. I'd hoped to be back in bed with you before for you awoke, but alas, I didn't make it because of the snow.

"How did you sleep my love?" he asked as he joined back down on the mattress. His cold hands sent chills down my back.

"Brr," I said. "You're freezing. But, to answer your question, I slept wonderfully. Thank you for the most amazing night of my life."

I kissed his cool lips, trying to warm him up faster. "Mine, too," he stated between kisses. "You asked me a pretty important question last night."

"I did?" I replied. My mind a little muddled. I was trying really hard to remember what I asked.

"I'm kind of crushed you don't remember what you asked, but at the same time, it's extremely flattering to know my love making skills rendered you unconscious," Edward said.

I couldn't decide between feeling guilty for my lack of memory or wanting to smack him for being cocky. So, I settled on a different approach.

"I don't know, I can't really remember that part either," I said before I jumped out of the bed, laughing and ran for the bathroom naked.

"Isabella!" shouted Edward, "You're going to have to come out sometime, and I'll get you back then."

Still laughing, I jumped in the shower to get cleaned up for the day. As I was rinsing the shampoo from my hair, all of the fuzziness from last night cleared and I remembered. I'd asked him to marry me. I began to hyperventilate. Did he answer? Did he think I was joking? Was I joking? My mind was traveling at warped speed. One thing was for sure though, Edward was right: I didn't have any clothes and it was cold in here. I'd have to go back out there and soon.

After drying off and blow-drying my hair, I went into my bedroom to get dressed. Edward had already put my bed back together while I was showering and if I went by the smells coming from the kitchen, he made us breakfast, too. My stomach growled and I knew I'd stalled as long as I could. I wasn't going to start our newfound trust and honesty off with a lie.

As I entered the kitchen, Edward was plating what looked to be blueberry pancakes and sausage. He hadn't heard me enter, so I watch him move gracefully as worked.

_So what if I asked? _I thought. _It didn't change anything. He had already alluded to wanting to marry me too, so did it really matter if I jumped the gun and asked first? Waiting just left him ripe for the taking and he was mine, damn it!_

"I remembered," I said, startling him since I'd been as quiet as a mouse when I came in.

He turned off the stove and turned to face me. "What do you remember?" he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Standing tall, I replied, "I asked you to marry me."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

I ran the short distance to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around him as I kissed him senseless. I'd never been happier to hear the word 'yes' in all my life.

When we finally broke apart and my feet were back on the ground, Edward shocked me by dropping to his knee.

"You may have asked first, but I have something for you." He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a stunning princess cut diamond ring.

It wasn't one of those rings that all the women in Hollywood walk around with, weighing a ton on their fingers; it was a lone solitaire that looked to be around a carat, maybe even a carat and a half, but it was classic and I loved it.

"This was the ring Grandpa Cullen gave to Grandma Cullen fifty-five years ago, and my father gave to my mother thirty years ago. Both have had a long and loving marriage, and it's something I aspire to have as well. I think with you, Isabella, I will have that same kind of happiness. So what do you say? Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

With tears streaming down my face, I nodded, but then I remembered the word he said he wanted to hear and whispered, "Yes."

We didn't get to breakfast until way after lunch.

*SCaSL*

Most of the snow had almost entirely melted at the resort and Jasper had finally agreed to come for a visit. He was flying into the Redmond Municipal Airport, which was just about one hundred and twenty miles north of the resort, the Thursday before Memorial Day weekend. I was excited for my now fiancé to meet my very best friend in person.

Now that I had finally met Alice, I couldn't help but think she would be perfect for my best friend. The three of us had spent lots of time together in the last few weeks since I'd revealed the truth to Edward. Alice recognized me immediately, and the first thing she said to me was, "We're going to be best friends, I just know it." Since then, I'd learned that you never doubt Alice, and she was right: I love her. She was full of energy, but at the same time, tranquil and serene. It was probably due to running the resort's spa.

We were nearly the same height and she wore her dark auburn hair back in a French-braid most days. Her eyes a shade darker than Edward's jade but just a lovely. She loved swimming, horseback riding, and mountain biking. She was just as outdoorsy as Jasper was. Maybe it was mean to play matchmaker but I was happy, and I wanted everyone I cared about to be as happy as I was.

The three of us all went to the city together. We figured they could show us another side of Oregon I hadn't seen yet, and it gave Jasper a chance to pick up anything he might've forgotten before we went back to the lake. I hadn't brought a bikini with me, so I was going to get one or two at Macy's.

Edward was driving my SUV and we had just turned into the airport when Jazz's call came through.

"Hey Jazzy, we just got here. We're almost to the terminal, where are you?" I asked.

"Hey, Bells! I'm just exiting the terminal. Holy shit, it's colder than a witch's tit here! Will you hurry up before my nuts go into hibernation?" he exclaimed.

I was laughing, then cringing. "Gross, Jazz. I don't want to know about your nuts. Anyway, look up. I see you!" I removed my seatbelt and was out the door before the vehicle came to a complete stop.

"Jazzy!" I shouted as I jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you so much."

He held me close and said, "I missed you too, Bells. It just isn't the same there without you."

Once my feet were back on the ground, I said, "Come, I have people I want you to meet."

I led him over to where Edward and Alice were stood, looking kind of uncomfortable.

"Jasper, I'd like you to meet Edward, my fiancé." Edward's eyes brightened at the introduction. "Edward, this is Jasper, my best friend."

"Hey man, it nice to meet–" Jasper started to say before finally realized what I'd said. "Your fiancé!"

They both look at me and I hold up my left hand. "Surprise!"

"Surprise is an understatement, Bells. Have you told Charlie?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, he knows. I asked him not to say anything because I wanted to see your face when I told you. Totally worth it, by the way." He hip checked me and then went back to greeting Edward while I pulled Alice closer to us.

"Jasper, I have one other person for you to meet. This is Alice, my other best friend. Alice, this is Jasper, my single and ready to mingle BFF!" Edward and Alice both chuckled at the introduction as Jasper's ears turned pink.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jasper," she said seductively before she reached up to hug him. She must have whispered something else in his ear because his grip on her tightened, and then he groaned.

Yes, it was the start of a beautiful relationship.

*SCaSL*

The rest of May and June passed quickly, and Jasper quickly fell in love with the area like I did. I was positive Alice had a lot to do with it, but only time would tell if he stayed like I was planning to.

Edward took time off to travel back to down to Southern California with me shortly after the fourth of July. He would be meeting my family for the first time before they came up for our early fall wedding. We were packing up my house so I could move back up to Diamond Lake permanently. I really did think Jasper wouldn't be far behind.

Life was about taking chances and making sacrifices. I did, and while finding myself, I met my soul mate. I might've been surrounded by other handsome men in Hollywood, but all they wanted from me was their fifteen minutes. With Edward, all he wanted was me, and that was more than I could've asked for. It was nice to finally break free from the Hollywood storm clouds and find a home in the silver lining of Diamond Lake.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! :o)


	2. It's Coming!

**Hey guys! I'm so excited to announce the new and improved Storm Clouds will begin posting this FRIDAY! As a treat, here are the first couple hundred words of chapter one. **

**I am going to now mark this one complete and start fresh on Friday.**

**Hugs, Dee**

* * *

**~Chapter One Preview~**

It was just another sunny yet smoggy Monday in January during La-La Land's rush hour. It should have been called rush hour_s_ because it almost always took more than an hour to get most places. It was a city where Botox, spray tanning, and plastic surgery reigned supreme. Los Angeles, or more specifically, Hollywood, was overrun by dreamers, dream-makers, and dream-crushers. Everyone has a story, or one they're trying to sell.

I was on my way to my father's office on the Universal Studios back lot. He was one of those people who had the ability to make or break those dreamers. It was amazing to watch him work; his thought processes inspired me in my own work. While I sat in the bumper-to-bumper traffic, I called my best friend, Jasper, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Call me back, Jizzy," I said into my Bluetooth device before I disconnected and snorted at the use of his pubescent nickname. He hated it, but we'd always be Jizzy and Izzy: the masturbating duo.

I wanted to find out how the date he'd went on last night had gone while trying to avoid the road rage I became consumed with each time I drove into the valley. I turned right off of Lankershim Boulevard and into the Gate Two entrance for passage into the world of lies and make believe. I showed my ID and the automatic barrier was lifted so I could drive through to his bungalow.

Producers, directors, actors, and interns all made their way around on golf carts, while trams carried people along on tours of the old Hollywood sets. I grew up here, thinking my father was the most wonderful man in the world because he turned all of my favorite books into movies, and mother was a goddess because she was the star of them.


	3. Author's Note

Hey Everyone the redone story can be found on my profile or here by just removing the spaces: www . fanfiction s/8752384/1/ Storm-Clouds-and-Silver-Linings-Redux

Enjoy!

-Dee :o)


End file.
